


"I'm not ready for a soulmate, yet."

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Dysphoria, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard seen her for the first time when he was 14, a girl dressed in baggy clothes awith long dark brown hair. He felt his blood boil and cool all at once as she felt the bond. She ran away then, and it took Gerard 5 years to find her again. Only this time, they were a punk dude.





	"I'm not ready for a soulmate, yet."

Soulmates. Gerard was told they were magical from the moment he was in preschool. They explained how you felt when you seen them, like somebody had poured boiling water over your body. His mother told him the story of how his parents met, how her blood ran hot and her ears rang for days.

Gerard was 14 when he was in the mall with Ray, and when he noticed the young girl in a to big hoodie and jeans, his entire body froze. The backround noice faded until all he could hear was his heartbeat; fast and scared. His body felt hot and weird, and when she noticed him, she froze up and stared right back before she ran. Gerard didn't see her again that day, but he could still feel the pounding of his heart, Ray ended up taking him home, and he lay in bed, covered in sweat as he questioned himself. Gerard was gay. He liked dudes. How could his soulmate be a girl?

It happened again 5 years later, when Gerard was working in a comic book store. He seen a guy wearing a denim jacket, which was covered in patches. He wore ripped jeans and Gerard didnt really notice the guys face until he came up to the till. It was like a weird dejavu, his blood pounding and his fingers going numb. The guy was breathtaking, sort shaggy black hair with a perfect face structure. Gerard wanted to draw him, to see the lines form on a blank page. The guy stared at him, obviously going threw the same thing. 

"Its you."He whispered. Gerard tilted his head at they met eyes. Eyes he knew so well from his dreams. The girl from the mall.

"Hi."Gerard mumbled, his hands begining to shake.

"Sorry I ran. I..I wasnt who I was suppose to be back then. I'm Frank."

Gerards blood felt cold,  _Frank._

"Man, man oh my god."Gerards laughter bubbled in his chest, his heart slowing down. He knew he was gay. Jesus.

"Whats so funny?"Frank frowned

"Oh. Oh sorry. Uh, i seen you back then and it kinda fucked me up. Gay."

Frank smiled softly and nodded, pushing over the 20 bucks which made Gerard scan the items.

"We'll how bout you tell me your name?"

"Gerard."

"Hi Gerard. I'm not quite ready to find my soul mate, but i'll see you soon okay?"

Gerard couldnt help but frown and nod.

"If you need any help of anything let me know okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."Franks smile was honest and sweet as he grabbed his bag and change, he headed out the door, leaving Gerard to feel more alone than he ever has. 

He spent the next two months sketching Franks face, so much so when he seen Frank out walking his dog, it was like he was seeing his bestfriend again. Frank was carrying two shopping bags and looked exhausted, so Gerard pulled in next to him.

"Need a ride?"

Frank looked over and grinned.

"I wish. Sweetpea will keep me up all night then."

Gerard hummed and moved up to the parking lot before getting out. He took of bags of Frank, feeling the sparks as their fingers touched.

"You dont gotta-"

"Its cool."Gerard hummed as they walked.

"So what age are you?"

"19."Gerard smiled

"Lucky. Finished school."

"Yeah. You?"

"17."Frank smiled

"Nearly done, then i wanna go study music."

"You play?"

"Yeah. Yeah ive a band, you should totally check us out sometime!"

"Whens your next one?"

"2 weeks. I'll call into the comic store and give you the details, were not sure just yet."

"Awesome."Gerard grinned, stopping when Frank stopped

"You must hate me. Ive bailed twice!"

"Dont think soulmates can hate eachother."

Frank grinned and shrugged.

"I just.. i have alot to deal with, like in my own head? Nevermind adding a dude to it. I know youre not just a dude, i didnt mean-"

"I understand, Frank."

Frank smiled and relaxed, nodding. 

"You wanna come in?"Frank nodded towards the house across the street.

"But you said-"

"Friends. I can be a kickass friend yaknow."

Gerard grinned and nodded, following Frank in.

Neither of the men thought it would take years until Frank was ready, but 4 years down the line they were still friends, They lived together in a two bed apartment in New York, and besides an occasional kiss on the cheek, They were just best friends. Gerard didn't mind so much, he just enjoyed being close to Frank. He loved seeing Frank sprawled out on the couch, xbox controller in hand as he smoked. Usually he was in one of Gerards hoodies and pyjama pants, and when he looked between his legs at Gerard, he always shot him an honest, loving grin. Today was no different, Gerard opened the door after work and noticed Frank on the couch, it took him a second to realise that Frank hand his hand down his pants, eyes shut and mouth parted. He immiediatly felt himself grow hard. He shut the door louder than needed, looking at his feet as Frank cursed and fixed himself. 

"Youre early."

"Yeah. Sorry."

Gerard met Franks eyes, who was sat up blushing, he tugged the sleeves of Gerards hoodie over his hands, turning to look at the tv again. 

"I'm gonna go shower, and when i'm out were both gonna pretend you werent knuckles deep-"

Frank chucked an empty can at him, blushing harder.

"Fuck you." 

"But you were fucking yourself-"

Another empty beer can hit his chest as he grinned. 

"Okay, okay sorry!"

It wasnt as awkward anymore as Gerard dropped his backpack before heading into the bathroom. After he finished, he changed into pyjama bottoms and a hoodie before going into the kitchen. He kissed Franks temple on the way past, moving to the coffee pot.

"I love you."

Gerards ears rang so loud they hurt, the finally sign of them bonding for life. He heard about thet first I love yous, the final bond to tie them together. Once it was said, that was it. There was no breaking them. He didn't expect Frank to say it.

"I love you."Gerard whispered, meeting Franks eyes as his blood began to settle. He seen Frank relax into his chair, smiling softly.

"Fuck, felt weird."Frank whispered

"Yeah. Yeah my ears are ringing again."

Frank grinned and got up, heading into the living room. Gerard couldnt focus as he poured himself a mug of coffee, he headed into the living room, sitting in his usual chair as Frank threw him an xbox controller. They settled back into their routeen, xbox and talking about their day before netflix and dinner. 

It was two weeks later when Frank knocked on his bedroom door a little after 1 am. 

"Yeah?"

Frank opened the door as Gerard sat up to flick on his lamp.

"Can i sleep in here?"

Gerards skin tingled as he nodded.

"Okay?"

"Cramps. Bad ones. I need your backrubs."

Gerard opened the blankets to let Frank climb in, immediatly turning on his stomach. Gerard lay down on his front, moving his hand to Franks back.

"Up the top, please."

Gerard pushed the back of his top up, spreading a palm over his lower back before running gently, Frank sighed with relief and turned to face him.

"I love you. I'm so glad your mine."Frank whispered, voice soft.

"I love you too. Me too, Frankie."

Franks eyes fluttered shut as Gerard started rubbing harder, pushing his finger tips into the muscle. After a few minutes, Frank turned to his back.

"Belly."

Gerard rubbed over the tshirt before Frank pulled it up to his chest, Gerard pressed his fingers into Franks bloated stomach, rubbing gently as the heat from his palm soothed Frank. Eventually Frank fell asleep, and Gerard rubbrd Franks stomach until he fell asleep, his hand still settling there. When he woke up, it was to Frank whining in pain, still sleeping. Gerard automatically rubbed his stomach, making Frank relax into the sheets. He woke up half an hour later as Gerard stared at him, taking in his soulmates face. 

"Morning."

"Hey, Frankie."

Frank smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. 

"I gotta admit, its pretty rad waking up to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Gee. Have you been with someone else?"

Gerard felt his mouth go dry.

"No, Frankie."

Frank opened his eyes to meet Gerards.

"Have you kissed anyone?"

"No Frankie."

"Good. Youre mine. All fucking mine, youre the most patient motherfucker in this entire world."

"All yours, Frankie."

"Good boy."Frank closed his eyes again.

"I'll be ready soon, Gee. okay?"

"I'd wait forever for you."

"I know, gorgeous."Frank whispered before he shuffled closer, curling his body around Gerards side. They fitted so well as Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing his back as Frank pressed his face into Gerards chest.

"Got another hoodie for me? It doesnt smell of you anymore."

"Yeah Frankie. I wore one to work yesterday."Gerard whispered softly, closing his eyes as Franks breath ghosted his neck.

"You think we would have found eachother if soulmates werent a thing?"

"Yeah, ofcourse. Still meant to be Frankie."

"I know. Its awesome. Can you do the groceries this week? My stomachs killing me."

"Sure Frankie. Everything you need on the list?"

"Yeah."Frank nodded before pulling away. Gerard watched him get up and fix his pyjama tshirts, which was one of Gerards paint stained black tops. He let his eyes scan the curve of Franks body as Frank tugged the hoodie on. 

"I think i'm gonna sleep in here from now on. I mean, if thats cool."

"Yes! Um i mean okay."Gerard blushed, earning a snort from Frank.

"Awesome. Can you go shopping soon please? I think my periods coming."

Gerard nodded and sat up as Frank went into the kitchen, before he got up to get dressed. Frank did continue to sleep in Gerards bed, curled up against Gerards body.

It was a month later when Frank rushed into the bathroom while Gerard showered.

"Uh, Frankie?"

"Have to pee!"

Gerard ignored him as he rinsed off the conditioner, he heard the toliet flush as he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around hid waist before getting out.

"Sorry, but damn i thought you drowned."Frank rinised the soap of his hands

"Did you take the last fucking towel?"Frank groaned,

"Yeah, your turn to do laundry."Gerard shrugged as he moved closer to the sink, he let out a scream when Frank scooted up behind him, using the towel around Gerards waist to dry his hands.

"Frankie."Gerard warned, voice cracking as all the blood rushed to his dick.

"Yeah, gorgeous?"Frank brushed his lips against the back of Gerards neck, before nipping slightly. He sucked in a breath as Franks hands moved up his thighs.

"You gotta little problem there, Gee. Or should I say big, hmm?"

Gerard couldnt form words, his mind fuzzy before Frank stepped away. Gerard wanted to grab him, shove him against the wall and kiss him, but after a squeeze on Gerards hip, he let Frank go. He ignored his problem before he got changed, going into the living room. He paused mid step when he heard a broken moan from Franks old room.

"Oh fuck."Gerard mumbled, taking a few steps closer. He could hear Franks panting breaths and the slide of wetness before it went silent.

"Get the fuck away from my door, Gee."Frank laughed

"But..just..please?"

"Atleast get your fucking socks out of view, its killing my vibe."Frank laughed before Gerard shuffled over to the wall. Frank moaned loudly as he started again, and Gerard immediatly shoved down his pyjama pants, wrapping a hand around his length. He turned to face the wall, leaning his forehead against it as he focused on the noise.

"Talk to me. Tell me what your doing."Gerard moaned, bucking into his hand at the thought.

"I'd rather tell you what i wish I was doing. Youre so big Gee, dont think i havent noticed. Wonder what you feel like when you fill me up."

"Fuck."Gerard was close, he could feel it bubbling in his stomach.

"Wonder if youd pin me down and use me, hmm? Wonder if youd wrap your hand around my throat and fucking take me."

Gerard moaned to loudly when he came, the neighbours probably heard if he was honest. Frank came a second later with a broken moan, Gerard slowly stroked himself threw it before pulling up his pants, grabbing a rag to clean the wall.

"Baby?"

Gerard gave the wall a last wipe and hummed,

"Come here."

Gerard grabbed his smokes before opening the door, the smell of sex hitting him in the face as he moved onto the bed. Frank was only in a thin tshirt as the blankets covered his waist. Gerard climbed under the blankets, spooning up close behind Frank. He tested the boundries slightly, runninf a hand up Franks thigh and  _oh Frank wasnt wearing boxers._

"I love you."

"I love you so fucking much, Frankie."Gerard moved his arm back to Franks stomach, kissing behind his ear. Eventually Gerard got up, heading into the kitchen to grab two beers as Frank changed. When they finally settled on the sofa with pizza and beer, Frank seemed happy and giddy, which made Gerard grin.

It was a few weeks later when Gerard walked in from work, to Frank sitting on the sofa with Mikey. Gerard ignored them as hw went to shower, before changing and going back into the living room. He kissed both mens head before sitting down.

"Were gonna head out, please come."Frank grinned wide. Gerard shook his head and ignored the frown in return.

"Whats wrong? Are we fighting and I dont know?"Frank frowned, his eyes filled with worry. When Gerard didnt answer, Frank kicked his foot of the coffee table.

"Jesus! What!"Gerard shouted, Frank gasped in shock. Gerard never raised his voice, not even in fights. It was always Frank who blew up and screamed.

"The fucks your problem?"Frank growled, standing to his feet.

"My comic got rejected."Gerard whispered, watching Franks face soften as he got up, he was in Gerards lap a second later, his legs thrownnover the arm of the chair as he wrapped his arms around Gerards neck.

"Theyres other publishers. Youre so talented."

Gerard pushed into the kiss on his jaw, closing his eyes.

"Go ahead on out with Ray Mikes-"

"No, go enjoy yourself."

"I will. With you and ice cream, and ill totally give you a backrub, i love you."

 Gerard turned his head to rub his nose against Franks, 

"Love you too."

"Youll get there, bro."

He turned to look and Mikey and nodded.

"See you soon guys! Later!"

Gerard waved as Mikey left, before turning his face towards Franks chest.

"Hate binders."Gerard mumbled, earning a snort and a scalp rub. They stayed quiet as Franks fingers worked in his hair.

"I need a new hoodie. Needa smell my man when i'm at work."Frank whispered softly, kissing Gerards head.

"Remind me and i'll sleep in one. Pizza?'

"Pizza sounds good."Frank hummed before pulling away. Thay night, when they were curled up facing eachother in bed, Frank touched Gerards lips with his finger tips. He glanced at Gerards closed eyes, before chewing on his lip. Gerard was awake, his fingers rubbing Franks side softly. He felt Franks breath on his lips, before they were kissing. It was only a press of the lips, bringing the ringing in both their ears back. When Frank pulled away, his eyes were bright, before he was leaning in to join their mouths together again. It felt like a dream to Gerard. Eventually Frank pulled away; whispering a soft goodnight. 

Even after that, they barely kissed. Usually Gerard would get a small kiss before bed and in the morning, and sometimes theyd make out on the sofa, but it wasnt needed. 

When Frank came home a few months later, he was bouncing on his feet.

"I gotta show you something. Close your eyes."

Gerard automatically did, listening to the russle.

"Open."

Gerard wasnt expecting Frank to be topless, his hands cupping his breasts. Gerard examined the swallows on his hips, before standing up to see better. Above his thumb, there was writing and it took Gerard longer than hed like to admit to realise that it was his own name. He didnt think when he cupped Franks head, kissing him deep and fast. Frank responded immediatly, moving his hands to Gerards hips as he let Gerard pull him onto the couch, Frank straddled his lap, moving his hands to Gerards hair as Gerard explored. Gerard had never seen Frank topless, Frank assumed Gerard wouldnt be turned on by it, but judging by what was pressed against his leg, he was wrong. Eventually Frank had to pull away, biting on his lip. He ran his thumb along Gerards jaw.

"Bedroom?"

Gerard couldnt help the whine that left his throat. Frank tugged him up and into the bedroom, knocking the door shut. Frank had to keep his hands on Gerards face when Gerard finally touched him, and when Gerard slid down the bed and spread Franks legs, biting gently on the thighs, Frank still held onto his jaw, leaning up on his elbows to watch Gerard. He reached down to push Gerards hair back, moaning as Gerard ate him out. After Franks third orgasm, Gerard crawled up next to him, having already ruined the sheets twice he was exhausted.

"I never got to touch you."Frank whispered after a few kisses.

"I dont care. Wanna make my boy feel good."Gerard kissed his nose and jaw, before tugging the blankets up to their necks. Frank curled up next to him, pressing their foreheads together as he touched Gerards jaw. When he got up a few minutes later, Gerard let his eyes explore Franks body, he was so gorgeous.

"My moms coming soon babe. Brush youe teeth.'Frank didnt flinch when he noticed Gerard watching him, just pulled on his hoodie and pants.

"I love you."

"I love you too, G."Frank crawled onto the bed and kissed him lightly.

The next year flew by, Gerard got a comic book published and they had moved apartments, sometimes with their new work hours, they didnt see eachother much. A little after Franks birthday, Gerard woke up to the bed empty. It was 3 am when he found himself getting up to look for Frank. He found him in thr kitchen, staring into a beer bottle.

"Baby?"

"Hey. Sit down."

Gerard sat across from him and lit a cigarette.

"Whats wrong?"

Frank sighed and chewed his lip.

"I quit my job."

Gerard sucked in a breath. Shit.

"I'm sorry, working in something you fucking hate is horrible and i lost it. I'm sorry. I love you and ive missed you so much."

"Me too. Its okay, i'll take care of everything, okay?"

"Gee?"

Gerard took Franks beer to take a mouthful, finding it almost full and flat. He met Franks tired eyes.

"You're gonna be a daddy."

It took a few seconds for it to filter in Gerards brain before he reacted, moving to pick Frank up and hold him far to tightly.

They moved to a small house a few months water, and as they stood outside with keys in hand, he couldnt help but smile. He watched Frank touch his own back, a large bump caused so much strain on his back. Gerard moved to kissed him softly before he dropped to his knees, Frank giggled as Gerard kissed bump, hands smoothing over it.

Frank gave birth a week late, and as soon as the baby was born, Frank closed his gorgeous eyes. Gerard was pushed out of the rook then, he could feel it. Feel the pull of their bond as Frank drifted off. Gerard closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, doing the only thing he could think of. He prayed and focused on their bond, soketimes feeling it pulsate as Frank fought for his life. Gerard didnt get tp see him for two days, but he coud feel Frank grow stronger. Theiŕ daughter was gorgeous, Gerard couldnt keep his eyes of her as they made their way to Frank. They were buzzed into ICU, and Gerard let the tears fall as Frank gave him a week smile. Frank sleepily raised his arms.

"Come here, gorgeous. I'm okay."

Gerarď brought their daughter with him too, lying on his side on Franks bed. He closed his eyes as Frank talked, mostly to their baby. 

Bandit came home 2 days later, but it took a little over 4 months until Frank got home. Even then, Gerard continued to take work off, surving on their little savings as the got into a routeen. Gerard went back to work when Bandit was 6 months, and it hurt being away from his babys, but he had to provide. When he got home, he opened the door and found Frank asleep on the sofa, Bandit on his chest and the xbox control abandoned on his hips. His heart fluttered at the sight. He slowly moved Bandit into her crib, grabbing the monitor and sliding it in his back pocket before lifting Frank, he took them to their room, setting Frank down on the kingsize bed slowly. He tugged off Franks shoes and jeans before getting in next to him to nap. He woke up to Bandit crying, and when he went to get up a soft hand settled on his chest.

"I love you."

"So much. Youre doing so well baby, i'm so proud of you."Gerard whispered, kissing Franks sleepy smile and relaxing as Bandit calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You such a good dad."

Frank grinned and kissed Gerards nose.

"Why dont you go check to see if shes sleeping, and you can get laid for the first time in 8 months."

Gerard snorted and leaned over to kiss Frank gently before getting up. He tried not to be dissapointed at bandit wide awake, taking her on his hip into the master bedroom. 

"God, were never gonna have sex again."Frank laughed, making grabby hands. Gerard passed her over before curling into his family. He listened to the soft slow breathing of Frank and the quick breaths of Bandit, it was the perfect time to ask Frank, so easily to slip out he thought before his ears were ringing and his blood hot.

"You feeling that too?"Frank whispered

"Yeah. Marry me."Gerard opened his eyes to look at Frank. Most soulmates didnt get married, theyre bond was their promise, but Gerard had been thinking about it ever since they brought Bandit home.

"Yes, yes Gee, shit."Frank was crying as he leaned over Bandit to kiss Gerard lightly, and Gerard felt his blood bubble and cool.


End file.
